


The Prince who waited

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Balinor and Uther just have a bromance. Honest!, Bethrothal, M/M, Modern AU where Royals have a bit more power than they do now, Modern Day, Pining Arthur, Royal Prince Arthur, Tavern Tales, fluffy fluff and have a little fluff, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been waiting to see his friend Merlin since he left to America to do his graduate degree. A few weeks before Merlin's due back in the UK his father tells him the news of their betrothal. Arthur's carefully guarded heart begins to unravel at the idea that Merlin was only ever being nice to him because he had to be. He resolves to make sure Merlin doesn't make the mistake of bowing to the King's wishes. All that matters to Arthur is that Merlin is happy. He can live with that.</p><p>For Tavern Tales Jan Theme: arrangements, betrothals, matchmakers<br/>Disclaimer: Do not own BBC Merlin. No money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of May when his father took him aside to give him the news.

Arthur stared at his father. “Really?” His eyes might have just betrayed how excited he was by the news as it had come just a year after he announced to the world (and his family) that he was gay. Luckily, King Uther Pendragon had two other children, Morgana and Mordred. He’d half-expected his father to disown him but he didn’t. He simply looked resigned and muttered something about Gaius being right and life had progressed as normal.

He shouldn’t feel excited, betrothals generally were the worst thing ever. This time, this time his father had been absurdly generous. Arthur felt giddy and utterly perplexed by how he’d managed to bring it about. Arthur had just turned twenty-five. He had been coddled and protected all his life as much as he tried to rebel against it from time to time. He knew he’d be forced into a loveless arrangement for the ‘good of the Kingdom’ but this was beyond his wildest dreams.

He sighed and checked his phone again. No response to his message to his new betrothed. “Are you sure this is real, father?”

“Of course it is real, my old friend Balinor and I have long wanted to join our families. I had hoped it was through Morgana but Merlin recently told him he was bisexual and would likely marry a man.” Uther waved a hand with a slightly bored smile. “And I know you were friendly with him at school. I was frankly surprised you didn’t bring him home with you years ago you talked about him so much.”

Bisexual… Arthur’s head swam with that revelation. For his entire four years of college he’d always believed Merlin was completely straight. Not that he would have ever acted on it, he’d been deeply in the closet. Friendly, yes but enough to want to be his husband?. As far as he knew Merlin had absolutely zero interest in him during university. They shared a room but he hardly saw him. Merlin was very serious about his school work and for some reason did his best to avoid Arthur and said no more than two words to him most days.

True, Arthur had been difficult to room with since he had never done anything for himself before. He wasn’t mean or stuck up though, at least he tried not to be. He actually thought it was kind of funny that he didn’t know how to do things and really did want to learn but Merlin had ended up doing most of the cleaning and organizing. He’d even gone so far as to leave meals for him. But every time Arthur tried to thank him it ended in awkward disaster. Even one disastrous time he’d tried to do laundry himself he’d ruined one of Merlin’s favorite neckerchiefs. That hadn’t gone well. For a good long while he’d tried everything he could think of to get Merlin to talk to him about anything other than daily conversation. Merlin just didn’t want to be his friend. 

Of course, the man had other friends. Arthur knew of them but he never went anywhere they did. He still had bodyguards and he was expected to hang out royals. Technically Merlin was a royal but since the Duke had lost his estate they were virtually penniless. He would always catch Merlin talking and laughing with his best friends Lancelot and Gwaine, both well-to-do but not nobles.

He wondered if his father had seen the faded photo of Merlin in his wallet, or the photos on his computer. Even so, Arthur resolved to wait for him to return. When Merlin got back from America he would finally confess and let the chips fall where they may. He had no idea until now that Merlin was bisexual and who could blame him, really.

Merlin had a girlfriend during University and Arthur would never forget how horrible it was. Freya. They were like two peas in a pod and it felt like a dagger to his heart. He’d watched them once, kissing and wished it was him in Freya’s place. His heart died a little every time he had to see Merlin walking with her or dancing with her. It was a special kind of hell. He refused to give up his room because otherwise he’d never see Merlin at all. Merlin took such good care of him. He couldn’t imagine never seeing Merlin again.

It wasn’t until the last year of university that Merlin’s icy demeanor towards him dropped a little. Freya had broken up with him and he had been devastated that night. The only person around to help him deal with that pain was Arthur. He’d slept curled up in Arthur’s arms in a completely platonic manner that night and for a while they had been real friends. Those months had been the best months of Arthur’s life. He looked forward to every conversation, every snarky comment and every smile he could force out of Merlin.

A few months later, they had both graduated and went their separate ways. Arthur to his duties for the Crown, and Merlin… had gone to America to do a graduate degree. Arthur had driven him to the airport and they had a manly hug and promised to keep in touch. 

That never happened, much to his dismay. Oh, an email here and there but nothing personal.

Merlin never answered his calls or emails. It was as if the man had completely written him off now that he was done having to live with him. Arthur had kept track of him but mainly only on social media. Merlin sometimes posted pictures and Arthur… he would live for them.

It was stupid and he knew he was being an idiot but he was a Pendragon and his father always used say when Pendragon men fell in love, it was forever. He’d known he was in love since the first day Merlin looked up at him with those too blue eyes, filled with pain. Arthur found out later that he’d lost his mother shortly before university and it finally explained how he found it difficult to connect with anyone but people he already knew.

“He didn’t put up an argument?” Arthur asked as he tried to process the fact that Balinor Emrys, Duke of Beufort had really actually signed the betrothal agreement.

“I’m not sure he knows yet. He’s due home from America in about a month. Balinor says he barely had time to sleep when he completed his graduate degree in California. Stanford University. Very impressive.” Uther said with a chuckle. “Apparently he hasn’t even had time to talk to friends.”

“He doesn’t know…?” Arthur swallowed. “Father, I can’t in good conscious let you announce anything to the press, father. Not until he says yes of his own accord.”

Uther eyed Arthur with a look of utter surprise.  “Why wouldn’t he? You’re the heir to the throne of England. He couldn’t do any better. Besides, he agreed to help you in university while you were there, why wouldn’t he want you now?”

“Er… what are you talking about?” Arthur stared, flummoxed. 

“You must know that the Duke is broke. I loan him money from time to time but he has terrible gambling habits. He brought the subject to me about Merlin’s education and I told him that if Merlin would keep an eye on you I would pay for it.” Uther shrugged. “Since there were never any complaints I figured everything was going well. You never had a bad thing to say about him.”

Now it all finally made sense.

Arthur growled under his breath. Everything Merlin had done for him, it hadn’t been out of the goodness of his heart. It hadn’t been because Merlin liked him or cared about him, it was… he was being paid to do it. Arthur swallowed thickly, “I… have to go. When is his flight landing?”

“I’ll get the steward to give you his particulars.” Uther said with swish of his hand.

Bought… paid for. His whole friendship had been a lie.

No wonder Merlin hadn’t wanted anything to do with him at first!

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Now it was happening again, Merlin’s life was being settled between their fathers without a by your leave. Well he wouldn’t let it happen. Arthur would figure out a way to make everything up to Merlin.

Official betrothal or not. Unless Merlin truly wanted to be with him, it wouldn’t happen. Arthur wouldn’t allow it and he refused to spend the rest of his life wondering if Merlin had agreed to marry him because he had no choice. No one said no to King Uther. It wasn't healthy. Uther was as nice as could be, until he was crossed. That was why it didn't occur to him to flat out refuse. Truth be told, Arthur had been terrified of talking to him about his sexuality. He worried that refusing a match that involved a boy would make life a lot worse for everyone at the palace. 

For Arthur, it didn’t change the way he felt. He loved Merlin fiercely and would protect him from making the mistake of marrying a man he didn’t even like that much just to please their fathers. It didn’t matter to Arthur that it meant he would never have Merlin for himself. As long as the man was happy, Arthur would be happy. His love was unconditional and always would be. All that mattered now was Merlin’s happiness. He wouldn’t let Merlin think that he had to accept the royal decree.

He couldn’t deny that the idea of Merlin being his was a welcome one. He had fantasized about it often enough. It was a dream though. He was nearly a hundred percent sure Merlin hadn’t any intention of marrying him and he would make sure that he got to Merlin first before anyone else did. 

Arthur straightened as he stalked towards his room to retrieve the information on Merlin’s flight.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were lovely so here's another chapter of the fluff. :)

Having a 4.0 average wasn’t easy. It required constant attention and practically zero social life. Merlin wanted to be the best in his field and had certainly striven to achieve that ever since he learned of his father’s free-fall into financial ruin. The Dukedom had been an old one and his father had single handedly ruined it. The first blow had come when he learned he wouldn’t be able to pay for his education. The second blow came when his mother died right after he graduated from High School. In the summertime that same year, he learned that his childhood home had been sold. Balinor had been apologetic and carried on about how sorry he was and how The King had decided to be generous. All Merlin’s education and room and board covered as long as he took care of the Crown Prince during university. He’d had no choice but to accept.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the Prince, he was nice enough. He wasn’t stuck up or haughty like Merlin had expected. He actually really did try to get on his own but he was hopeless at it. So Merlin’s job was necessary. That didn’t mean he had to be friends with the man. He didn’t have time for friends. He barely had time for Lance and Gwaine. He had one girlfriend in University and she had dumped him because he didn’t spend enough time with her. He got a scholarship to Stanford in the United States and didn’t think twice about moving.

Of course he knew Arthur wanted them to be friends. In the end, he’d given in and he had been happy for a while. Arthur was one of those people who made you want to smile. He made the sun come out whenever he was in a room and all the angst and worry about life just seemed to melt away. Merlin knew he couldn’t quite afford to be that way because eventually, he’d be faced with his father’s debts. So, he let his friendship with the Prince go. He didn’t want Arthur to be involved in his father’s mess and he’d convinced himself he had no time to maintain overseas friendships. It wasn’t just Arthur he’d ignored.

He had to work hard and in a field that paid well, and so he’d become a Chemist in order to work with Pharmaceuticals. He had a friend in the business whose father owned a chain of them. He was brilliant and all of this professors knew it. He could easily get a PHD but he had to go back to England and find funding for it first.

He had just finished studying for his last exam when he received the first text from Arthur.

_-Merlin, I know it’s been a while. We need to talk before you get back to England, call me. It’s urgent.– A_

He ignored it as he didn’t want to deal with any of that because there was the exam and then there was the completion of the dissertation.

The second one came two days later after he let a phone call from Arthur go to voicemail.

_-Merlin, it’s crucial you call me before you get on the plane home. I understand you’re busy up until your last day. This can’t wait until the last minute. – A_

Another voicemail.

Merlin kept working.

Three days later his flat mates asked him if he’d heard the news. What news? He’d wondered. Big things were happening in London. King Uther, they said had told the press that his son would be getting married this year. He didn’t say to whom, he did say it would be to a man. It was hot gossip and everyone was now trying to figure out who it was that the Crown Prince was going to marry. He felt a sharp pang at the idea. The news about him being gay was old and Merlin had lapsed and went out that night to drink himself stupid. That was the one and only time he allowed himself to wallow in self-pity. Towards the end of university he’d realized he’d developed feelings for Arthur and was very thankful that there was going to be a whole sea and continent between them. Merlin had no time to dwell on any of it. He couldn’t afford to think about the implications that Arthur actually was gay. His attention was on school and he steadfastly ignored the fluttering in his heart. School. Sleep. Food. That was his life. Occasionally he fell asleep at his desk.

The day after his dissertation was complete and accepted Merlin slept for nearly thirty six hours. It was done. He could go back to England and work at his friend’s father’s company until he made up enough money to get a PHD. The hell of the last six years was over. The problem was that now he had nothing but time and five voicemails from Arthur to listen to, and two from his father.

He listened to them.

-Merlin, I don’t want to tell you by voice mail. We need to talk face to face. – A

-Merlin, please call me.

-Merlin, I know you’re alive, I’ve asked people at the university. – A

-Merlin? Hell. Another voicemail then. (He sounded drunk) I doubt you’ve had time to look at the news. I told him not to. He wouldn’t listen. God, I’m so sorry.

The one right after was from his father.

-Merlin, my boy. The King and I are looking forward to your return! The Prince will pick you up at Heathrow and your ticket has been changed to first class. You should receive it shortly.

Merlin frowned, he hadn’t even looked any mail that wasn’t a bill.

The last had been sent about twelve hours previous from Arthur.

-Merlin, I… I want you to know that I won’t let him force you. (He sniffled and Merlin wondered if there were actual tears) I don’t even know how much longer we have before the press find out because of your father’s comments at the last event. Fuck, just… call me when you’re done with your dissertation. I don’t care what time it is. – A

What had his father done this time? He rooted through his mail and found the first class ticket. He went online to check email as well and found a few from Gwaine and Lance but nothing he really needed to respond to. He searched the news and did see that indeed there was a wedding happening this year in London. Uther had all but confirmed the dates. There was no mention of who Arthur was getting married to.

He wondered if the Prat knew how much long distance cost to England. With a yawn he made himself some tea and curled up on his bed.

He dialed Arthur’s number.

It rang for a time until a breathless “Merlin?” came from the other end of the line.

Merlin startled to alertness. “Mmmhmm, Hi.” He shifted on the bed and rubbed his face. “A little groggy, sorry. I just slept for nearly two days.”

Arthur couldn’t begin to describe the excitement that he was feeling at just hearing the sound of Merlin’s voice. He sounded exhausted but it was still… him. “Oh, thank god it’s you.” He exhaled and flopped back down in his own bed.

“What’s going on, Arthur?” Merlin asked softly, “I got your messages but I haven’t had two minutes to myself since I got here. I’m done though, dissertation passed, got honors. Fucking thing is finally finished.”

“Congratulations!” Arthur said warmly. “I always knew you could do it.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered. “I’m coming home Wednesday.”

“I know,” Arthur sighed. “I’ll be there to pick you up.”

“Why?” Merlin sounded genuinely surprised. “I can take a cab to my dad’s place.”

“No, you can’t.” Arthur shook his head.

“Uh… what do you mean?”

“He doesn’t live there anymore. He lives at the palace. He lost that place a while back.” Arthur said with an apologetic tone. “I’m sorry, Merlin.”

“Why on earth is he at the Palace?” Merlin shifted back into a sitting position.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to talk to you about. I wanted it to be in person without the media attention.” Arthur sounded worried and Merlin wondered what was wrong with him.

“Its fine, Arthur. I can handle it.” After all, he’d dealt with the scandal of his father’s debts a long time ago.

“That’s not everything Merlin.” Arthur sighed, and decided it was probably best to rip the bandage right off. “They decided to sign a betrothal agreement.”

Merlin blinked several times, “My father got Uther to agree to marry me to Morgana?”

“No, Merlin…”

Finally, he bought a clue… and began to laugh.

“I’m so glad the idea of marrying me is funny.” Arthur grumbled. “I’ve been fighting with him for the past four weeks.”

“It’s the 20th century, Arthur. They can’t force us into anything.”

“Have you met my father?”

“You have a point.” Merlin sighed. “What do you want me to say, Arthur? Yay? This is just another attempt by my father to get himself out of trouble.”

There was a long silence at the end of the other line. “I’m picking you up at the Airport Wednesday, be prepared for paparazzi. We’ll figure something out, Merlin. You were forced once to be my friend, I’m not letting him force you to be my husband.” The way Arthur spoke was so resigned and cold that Merlin prickled slightly.

“Who says I was forced to be your friend? I was your friend.”  
  
“You didn’t once contact me in the last few years.” Arthur accused.

“I didn’t contact anyone, I had no time for anything but school. Clearly you have no idea what it means to do graduate work.” Merlin snorted.

“This is not… Ugh. Merlin. This is not how I wanted it to be. I …”

“Listen, Arthur. I’m tired. I know what our fathers are like. We’ll talk when I get home. For what it’s worth, I really did like you towards the end. I wasn’t being paid to like you. And…” Merlin swallowed. “I’ve missed you.”

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that. “I’ve missed you too.”

“See you in a few days.” Merlin yawned. “Sorry, I think my brain is still writing the paper.”

“I can’t wait to see you again.” Arthur told him before he could stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

“Me too, night Arthur.”

“Night.”

Arthur slept soundly for the first time in weeks, a smile on his lips.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 have some more Arthur being noble.:)

Merlin drew his hands over his face. He’d actually managed to get some sleep in the past few days since he was officially done and graduated with diploma in hand. Unfortunately this meant there was time to think and to realize just exactly what he had done to a man who didn’t deserve it. Once he realized it, he felt awful. From the recent set of conversations he’d had with Arthur he’d finally managed to determine the truth. He’d hurt him. He’d been the one to stop emailing and texting without explanation. He’d turned around and pushed the Prince of Wales out of his life along with almost everyone else. Lance still persisted in checking in on him while he was in America but he was the only one Merlin responded to. Lance was safe. He was good friend overall. He and Lance had known each other since they were kids and Lance’s mother often worried about Merlin.

Arthur.

With the realization of what he had done hitting home it didn’t take long for long buried feelings to surface. As much as he hated his situation in university he had to admit that the Prince had been a nice guy and had certainly not deserved his callous behavior. Arthur had genuinely tried to be his friend. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know about what he was going through. What in the world was his father thinking? Did Uther pay him? He must have offered to pay off the debts. Being friends with the King of England was the only reason Balinor Emrys wasn’t homeless. He was a pathetic excuse for a father as far as Merlin was concerned. When he died Merlin would inherit the title and nothing else. He couldn’t help anyone on the estate they grew up on and he didn’t have any money to fall back on.

As the plane traveled closer and closer to London, Merlin began to get more and more nervous. He’d been reading the news and the blogs. Uther hadn’t said yet who his son was getting married to but with Balinor always around it wasn’t going to be hard for people to guess. He rubbed his forehead and wished he hadn’t blurted out his sexual orientation to his father. He had done so because Balinor was trying to marry him to any rich women he could find and he’d been fed up with the pleas.

He hadn’t expected the man to plot with Uther of all people.

Merlin bit his lip and sighed, the plane was going to land in twenty minutes. He needed to pull himself together and figure out how he was going to react to Arthur and how in the hell he was going to make it up to him. He didn’t really deserve Arthur’s friendship but now that he had all the time in the world to think he knew with a pang that he really missed it. He might even be willing to grovel to get it back. But first they’d have to deal with the absurd betrothal. It was something most people with royal titles of some kind had to put up with. There were only a few that managed to get away with defying orders and generally they got blacklisted. The Nobility was and always would be controlling and heartless when it came to bloodlines, money and titles.

He yawned as the plane hit ground. He’d be dealing with jet lag too. Merlin pulled out his phone as the plane came in to check messages and saw Arthur’s first.

Arthur: -‘I have real coffee waiting for you.’

So he was still very thoughtful too. Merlin smiled grimly and hated himself even more for pushing him away. He had to get through customs and such.

Merlin: -‘my hero, be out soon.’

The customs line was long and Merlin was wound up tight just knowing that Arthur was on the other side of the sliding doors. He could also see cameras flashing and caught a glimpse of a news reporter. Oh dear god. The color went out of his face so much that the customs officer looked at him twice.

“You alright mate?” The man studied him.

“I’ve been in America three years for school.” Merlin rattled off. He nodded at the question and produced all his documents. He was just finished getting through when an officer came towards him.

“Merlin Emrys?” The officer asked him plainly.

Merlin looked taken aback, “What? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“It’s fine Mr Emrys. You’re just not going out that way.” The officer told him. “The media swarmed the airport. I am surprised they didn’t hide someone on the plane over. Come with me, the Prince is waiting. I hope that you didn’t notice the extra security on the flight.”

Merlin’s face went slightly red with embarrassment. “Erm..” he cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, Sir and no, I didn’t.” He had, however, wondered why first class was basically empty.

The officer led him through the various checkpoints and finally to a secluded area for private parties and well-to-do. The door opened and he saw someone tall, broad and blonde sitting patiently on a comfortable lounge chair. On the table nearby was a sealed container of coffee and what looked like a lunch bag. He’d been reading when Merlin was ushered in to the private area and the two of them were given a moment alone. Merlin still carried all of his stuff and let his bag drop to the floor. His eyes were on the floor when Arthur stood up. He caught a look at the expensive shoes and snug designer jeans while he slowly lifted his gaze, he got slightly stuck on the man’s thighs. God, they were thick with muscles, he could tell even under the jeans. He had to force himself to keep moving upwards over the tight waist and broad chest. He had certainly filled out since university. He was always a jock type but this was more perfected toning than bulk. At last he found Arthur’s face and swallowed.

He was just as gorgeous as he had been back in school, only now he had slightly more facial hair and a better hairstyle. He’d had the bump in his nose fixed and Merlin closed his eyes wondering if he was in some kind of weird dream. When he opened them, Arthur had taken a step forward. He was really too close and not close enough at the same time. “ _Mer_ lin…” He reached out to finger the long curls on his head and draw his hand through them to the tips of his hair.

As for Arthur, he was stunned. Merlin had changed for the better, he’d always been ethereally beautiful but now. Now that he was a few years older he’d grown into his long limbs and his adorably shaggy hair covered the tops of his ears.

“Arthur.” Merlin could not stop himself for leaning into the touch. “I’m so…”

Arthur stepped forward and drew him into a hug. He could hardly believe Merlin was back, and right here. He could touch him, so he did. As they held each other, Merlin buried his head against Arthur’s neck and clung to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Merlin whispered.

“It’s alright, I understand. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Arthur’s hands wandered and he could not help but feel elated that Merlin didn’t stop him. He wanted so much more it overwhelmed him.

“It’s not okay.” Merlin’s voice was shaky with a sob. “I hurt you. I didn’t meant to.”

“You were busy, I’m really proud of you Merlin.” Arthur told him softly. He gently lifted his head up. “You did so well.”

Merlin sniffled and lifted his head up too. “If you… if you want to kiss me. You can.” He owed Arthur that much at least.

At first Arthur was elated, kiss him? Yes he did want that. He wanted it so badly his cock was interested at just the idea of kissing Merlin. Something didn’t quite feel right though. “Not right now, but believe me I want to.” He shook his head. “Let’s get you sorted first.”

“You’re way too nice.” Merlin muttered and reluctantly looked away and towards the coffee and lunch bag, his stomach growled.

“I’m not really, I’m just…” Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he let Merlin go. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

Merlin swallowed again as he looked into Arthur’s eyes. He checked out the lunch bag and noted it was his favorite type of sandwich with extra veggies. He felt terrible at the slight twinge in Arthur’s voice. He sat down to start wolfing down the meal. “You don’t have to tell your father I don’t want to marry you.” He said between bites. “I owe you that much.”

Arthur frowned, “That’s not how I want this to go. It should be your choice, Merlin.”

Merlin shrugged, “I’ve had very little choice in my life, Arthur. My father saw to that. If you want me, you can have me.”

“No.” Arthur shook his head, “That’s not how were doing this. You’re not going to just,” he paused and gestured vaguely. “You’re not going to just give yourself to me.”

“I don’t see how we can get out of this.” Merlin took another bite of his meal and slugged down some coffee. “It’s a royal decree. It won’t be that bad, I mean… we’re obviously compatible. I know you’re not a complete ass and you know I’m just…me.

Arthur couldn’t deny that he wanted Merlin enough that if the man was saying yes and not going to put up a fight it was more than he could have dreamed. He knew he couldn’t do it though, it would be wrong. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you don’t love me, Merlin. I’d like to have the chance to see if you can before doing this. Once we marry, that’s it. Princes don’t get to divorce, not without a huge scandal. It’s really forever.” He forced a smile and patted Merlin’s knee. “I want to get you sorted before we make any decisions. Okay? The press got wind I was here so of course they wanted to see who I was here to pick up. So we had security take care of it. We can head down to the limo in a few minutes and back to Buckingham Palace. Then you’ll just relax for a few days and get your head on. You need it. I know you’ve been working nonstop and I seriously doubt you’re thinking straight.”

Merlin had to agree Arthur was correct there. He was rather surprised the Prince didn’t immediately accept and he admired the way the man refused to take a gift horse. He’d thank him later, he supposed but right now he just wanted it all to be done. He didn’t want to face press or be subjected to the rigors of palace life. He just wanted to find Gwaine and get back to a lab and hide. “I suppose you’re right.” Merlin said faintly.

Arthur’s heart plummeted. He had hoped that Merlin might say something and had to strive to keep it together. All hope wasn’t lost, though. Merlin was responding to him during the hug. He could feel the heat between them. He would just have to do this really carefully. He wanted Merlin, but he didn’t want Merlin to say ‘I do’ because there was no other choice. He wanted to know without a shadow of a doubt that Merlin loved him. “I am right.” Arthur gave a cheeky grin. He hid behind his well-practiced ability to hide his feelings. “Ready to go?” He reached down to pick up Merlin’s bag.

“Yeah,” Merlin smiled at him. “You’re remarkably adorable, you know.”

“And you’re still exhausted and jet lagged. C’mon.” Arthur draped his free arm around Merlin’s shoulders and the pair of them left the airport.

**TBC**

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days and things had progressed without a hitch. Merlin settled into a room and so far they had avoided the media blitz and their respective fathers since Balinor and Uther were in Spain. No one was really sure why Balinor had gone with the King but since Uther was paying his way, no one objected. Arthur had, in spite of his father’s request to put Merlin in the guest wing, put him closer to him in one of the many rooms in the royal residence near his suite. That was why he was awake at two in the morning. A servant had roused him worried about Lord Merlin as he was crying out in his sleep. He threw on his robe and hurried down the hallway. He stopped outside of Merlin’s door and listened for a few moments.

The servant, a decent if a bit uptight fellow named George nodded with a concerned frown. There was a sound of a breathy, distressed cry from within. Definitely sounded like Merlin. “I’ll handle this, probably a nightmare.” Arthur said with determination.

He knocked on the door gently only. There was no response from within. “Merlin?”

There was silence from within but he heard the sounds of someone moving fitfully in the bed. He frowned again and checked the door. It hadn’t been locked so he opened it partly. “Merlin, I’m coming in.”

He waited for a moment or two and headed into the bedroom. He saw that Merlin was still asleep. He whimpered again. Clearly he was having some kind of nightmare. Arthur moved over towards him in concern. “Merlin?” He shook reached over and shook the man’s shoulder gently.

Merlin startled awake and he stared at Arthur. “What are… you… why are you in my bedroom?” He pulled the sheet up quickly to cover his bare chest.

Arthur chuckled in mirth. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Merlin.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Go on, George. He’s fine now.”

George obediently closed the door and headed off.

“You were having a nightmare or something. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?” Arthur asked with concern.

“Sort of,” Merlin looked away. “I um. I have this nightmare a lot. It concerns not being on time for an exam and/or taking an exam that I’ve never been to a single class for.” He had the grace to look embarrassed. “I’m s-sorry. It’s silly…”

Arthur laughed softly but his expression wasn’t mean. He slipped an arm around Merlin’s bare shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. “Given all you’ve gone through with school, Merlin. I’m surprised this is the only thing that gives you nightmares.”

Merlin leaned into his arm and allowed the sheet to fall away. “It was a real concern for me. I had to get a 4.0 or I wouldn’t guaranteed to get accepted for a Phd program. I’m aiming to do one next year.” He liked the feel of Arthur’s arm around his shoulders. It made him feel like he could rely on someone other than himself for once. Arthur always had a certain strength about him.

“I’d expect nothing less.” Arthur told him proudly and kissed the top of his head without thinking.

Merlin beamed and fidgeted slightly. He couldn’t deny he’d liked being kissed but it was weird that it happened. “I’m sorry if I worried anyone.”

“The staff are paid to keep an eye on the residents. If they hear anything untoward it’s security’s job to look into it.” Arthur reassured him. He met that smile and felt his heart swell. “I’m sure George felt that since I knew you best it might be easier for you if I came in.”

“He’s right.” Merlin said softly.

“He is?”

“I’ve always been comfortable around you.” Merlin admitted with a little quiver of his lips. “Stay with me?” He gripped Arthur’s robe.

Arthur wondered if he was just vulnerable because of the nightmare. It would be wrong to take advantage of the situation and he couldn’t just give in. “Are you sure?” People would know they spent the night together and it would get back to his father. He shuddered to think what Uther would do with that information. He’d been pressing him for a date for the wedding since it was announced.

Merlin reached over and took Arthur’s hand. He lifted it up and kissed the palm. “We’ve been dancing around this for a couple of days, Arthur. You want me and I want you. I know you are being noble and I think you’re wonderful because of it. But… fuck it.” He surged upwards and kissed Arthur.

The kiss was sweet at first but slowly turned into something a great deal more and Arthur’s resolve to wait crumbled. He opened his mouth and let Merlin delve into him and explore.

Explore he did, Merlin pressed closer and slid a hand up Arthur’s neck to pull him down. Arthur growled low and shrugged out of his robe. The kiss deepened into something primal and Arthur felt the heat of it radiate throughout his body. Conveniently they both slept shirtless. He felt Merlin’s other hand reach touch where he could and he eagerly responded in kind. There were so many places he wanted to touch on Merlin, so many things he longed to do and he finally had the invitation to do them.

He tried to reel himself back, tried to hold in the desire. He’d held it so long it had almost become second nature but there was no holding back now. There were all kinds of reasons he shouldn’t let this happen but he couldn’t summon the energy to fight the need growing inside him. “Merlin.” Arthur rasped. “I want…”

“I know, Arthur.” Merlin’s hand slipped down to his sleep pants and felt his arousal. “I want you too,” he acquiesced with a soft chuckle. “Please?” He slipped his hand under the waist band of Arthur’s pants and there was no going back.

Arthur nodded and grinned widely, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear those words.”

That night he was rewarded for his patience. Merlin’s touch was soft at first, gentle even but soon it escalated into hard, wanton need. Neither of them had much in the way of relationships and it had been a long time for both. Things reached their natural course throughout the night and left both men spent and satisfied.

Merlin curled up against him and wouldn’t let him leave the bed.

***

The morning light filtered through the room and Arthur yawned hugely. He’d just had the greatest dream. Of course, it had been a recurring one. Sleeping with Merlin. Having sex with Merlin. Kissing Merlin and of course basking in the aftermath. He smiled widely at the memory and didn’t want to wake up just yet. That was when he felt someone nuzzle his neck.

“Good morning,” Merlin whispered softly.

Merlin who was very naked and very close. Arthur panicked for a moment until he realized just what had happened last night.

“Merlin.” Arthur smiled widely and a bit dazedly. “That really happened?”

Merlin laughed softly. “Of course it did,” he kissed Arthur’s cheek. “You were wonderful.”

Someone cleared his throat. “Well, this is unexpected. I thought you would at least wait until the wedding night.” Balinor lurked in the doorway. “Merlin, I came to take you to breakfast so we could chat.”

Their fathers were home.

Uther peered over Balinor’s shoulder. “I see you’ve found my son.”

“I have.” Balinor nodded sagely as if it was difficult to find Arthur at any given point in time. “Your son appears to have compromised mine.” He added with a grin, as if this was the best news ever.

“It appears so.” Uther nodded and rubbed his chin. “The consequences should be severe.”

“I would have to insist that the marriage date be set. Shall we say in three weeks?” Balinor counted off the dates. “That would put it very close to Valentine’s day.”

“Very romantic.” Uther nodded. “The press will love it.”

“It’s settled then. Feb 6th.”

“I’ll inform the necessary parties and get a wedding planner.” Uther nodded enthusiastically.

“Father!!” Arthur finally managed to get a word in edgewise. “You can’t possibly be serious. Merlin doesn’t love me. This was just… I can’t. We can’t…” He gestured helplessly. “You can’t force him to marry me!”

Merlin just stared at their fathers but when Arthur decided to speak for him and claim there was no love involved he just snapped. “Arthur, if you all don’t mind. I’d like my room to myself so I can take a shower and get dressed.”

“Merlin, I didn’t mean…” Arthur swallowed and didn’t like the look of pain that he saw in Merlin’s eyes.

“Get OUT, Arthur. All of you, just GET OUT! I mean it.” Merlin clenched his fists.

Arthur reached for his robe and pants and stumbled out of the bed to put them on. He kept trying to get Merlin’s attention with his eyes but Merlin refused to look at him. He sighed and almost said I’m sorry again until he remembered that would probably make things worse. He headed for the door and forced their fathers out as well. Once outside his head thudded against the back of Merlin’s door.

“Father, you have god-awful timing.” Arthur muttered.

“Nonsense, my boy.” Uther clapped Arthur’s shoulder. Now that he was up close, Arthur could smell the alcohol on both of them. “February sixth it is. Lord Merlin knows his duty, he’ll accept. Also, you’ll be able to give him a wedding present.”

Balinor looked quite happy with the situation. For him, of course, this meant he could do whatever he wanted for as long as he wanted.

“What present?” Arthur looked warily at his father.

“Why Beufort Castle, of course. I retrieved it from the man who bought it previously and intend on giving it back to The Beufort Family.” Uther said with a smirk as though he had thought of everything.

“When did you arrange that?!?” Arthur was quite certain this was for Balinor and had nothing to do with Merlin.

“Don’t worry son, I suggest you get dressed yourself. We’ll see you both at dinner. ” Uther said pompously as he began to walk away. “And Arthur…” Uther turned back.

Arthur gave a resigned sigh. “Yes?”

“This is happening. Get used to it.” Uther said. “You will marry Merlin.”

“Yes father.” Arthur looked down at the floor.

Balinor looked smug and put his arm around the King in a jovial fashion, “Knew it would happen one day, ey?” He and Uther stumbled back down the hallway.

Arthur was fairly certain at that point that they really didn’t have a choice. He was resigned to be a good husband to Merlin. He would give him whatever he needed, whatever it took to make him happy.

***

After he got out of the shower and dressed Merlin felt a little better. It wasn’t Arthur’s fault that their fathers were a menace and Uther was the King of England. He found his phone and called Gwaine. He’d spoken with the man a few times since he came back.

“Merls, it’s damn early.” Gwaine complained and sounded hung over, which of course was his natural state.

“Gwaine,” Merlin sighed. “I guess I really am getting married.”

“Woah.” Gwaine sounded surprised. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t have a choice!” Merlin snapped. “The King of England just decided today that I’m going to marry his son on the sixth of February.”

“But you like Arthur? What’s the problem?”

“He’s the Crown Prince of England!” Merlin exclaimed.

“He’s just a man, Merlin and he’s been ass over tit in love with you for years. Put him out of his misery.” Gwaine rolled his eyes so loud Merlin could tell he was doing it even if it wasn’t facechat.

“I know, but….” Merlin gave an exasperated sigh.

“Merlin.” Gwaine grunted. “You like him, he loves you. It’s not ideal but it does restore your family name. Do you honestly think you’ll like anyone else as much as you like him?”

“Well, no… but…”

“Then there’s your answer.” Gwaine was certain.

Gwaine was right. Merlin hung up after a while. He knew how family honor was important and this would restore the Emrys name. He also knew that his feelings for Arthur were extremely strong. He’d have a chat with the Prince later and tell him how things were going to go.

The marriage might just work if Arthur could take his list of demands.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff at your service.:)  
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments. they really make my day.

Arthur waited nervously the rest of the day. He had a few things to take care of but his mind was completely unfocused.  He'd spent a good deal of time avoiding his father and cringing at the morning address to the nation. Uther had gleefully told people there was going to be a royal wedding on the sixth of February and that Lord Merlin Emrys would be marrying his son. They were absolutely fucked now and he was going to do everything in his power to make Merlin happy if it killed him.

Merlin could still refuse to marry him and leave but he'd be ostracized if he did. Not that Merlin would really care, Arthur knew he'd sworn off life in the spotlight anyway. 

Still, Arthur felt responsible for all this and if Merlin truly wanted to break away from it he would also weather the brunt of the public backlash and bad PR. He wasn't worried about whether or not they'd deal well together as husbands, it was just too sudden and he'd had no time to be romantic and try and win Merlin's heart. Their father's might think they were doing them a favor but in reality all they were doing was sabotaging any chance Arthur had of actually being happy himself. Sure, he'd have Merlin as a husband but at what cost? They'd almost come to an understanding. Arthur had never felt so connected with someone as he had last night. God, it had been glorious.

He decided to hide in plain sight in the music room and play piano. As a child one of the things that had often calmed him down was music. He could play several instruments and was fairly good at them, but he was best at the piano. If he wasn't the crown prince, he might have pursued his interest in music more. He'd been playing for a while until someone cleared their throat.

Arthur stopped and looked up, startled.

"No, please continue." Merlin's eyes were wide with surprise and emotion. "I've never heard you play before." He shuffled forward and took a seat on a couch with a curious look.

It was true, Arthur had never actually had any time for music in university so there was no opportunity for Merlin to have known about it. He didn't do it for an audience and wasn't sure if he could be as good with someone listening. It was Merlin sitting there and his expression was so wide-eyed curious that Arthur couldn't say no.

Without a word he nodded and rolled through the options in his mind. He decided on Chopin, as the composer was his favorite and Barcarole was romantic and wistful and generally lifted his spirits. Most of the time he didn't need to look at the papers, he'd had long hours in the room. Once his tutor had tried to convince Uther that others should hear him play but the King was adamantly against it. Arthur would not be put on display for the world as anything other than the Crown Prince of England. Barcarole also had moments where he could express his emotion and frustration when it came to Merlin and so...he played. He didn't realize it but through the music he was speaking.

Merlin watched him, completely enthralled. He'd never expected Arthur to have such a talent, never even remotely dreamed it. Why wasn't he known for this? He was amazing. He didn't know much about the music world but he could tell that this was unique. Arthur was magical when it came to music. It was so completely unexpected that Merlin forgot entirely why he was angry at the Prince and he just listened. Every so often he would give sharp intakes of breath. He should completely be on stage. He should have throngs of adoring fans. Merlin swallowed. Arthur's eyes met his at one point during the display and his stomach did a little flip flop. This man was in love with him. This beautiful Prince. This man was going to be his husband and what had Merlin given him? Three years of silence. Tears pooled in Merlin's eyes at the end of the melody.  He'd had a list of demands all prepared and now he couldn't remember a single one.

"What is it?" Arthur saw the unshed tears and frowned slightly, "Are you alright Merlin?"

 _You deserve so much more than me_. Merlin exhaled. "I’m okay. My god, Arthur do you have any idea how good you are?"  He gestured at the piano.

Arthur shrugged, it didn't matter if he was good or not.  He felt his cheeks getting slightly warm at the praise. "I've never played for anyone.  This is just erm, the way I relax.”

“You’re amazing.” Merlin told him sincerely. “I don’t deserve you. I’ve done nothing to earn your love, Arthur, I’ve just been an ass.”

Arthur gave a soft snort, “I’m …”

“Don’t apologize again!” Merlin shook his head quickly. “Now listen to me, I don’t feel up to fighting both our fathers, so… I’ll marry you. We can work on us after the wedding. I’m not worthy of you but I will try to be. I really want you to be happy, Arthur, and I’ll do what I can to um, to try and be a person who can make you happy.”

He looked so sincere that Arthur’s heart swelled. “You don’t have to try.” Arthur told him softly. “You make me happy just because you’re alive.”

Merlin gave a little laugh-sob, “Stop that. You’re making me into some kind of saint. I’m not, I treated you terribly. I should have contacted you, I can’t believe you waited all this time for me to come home. Wasn’t there anyone?”

“You’re the only person I want Merlin.” Arthur knew it was cliché and silly and didn’t make any sense but he didn’t care. “I’d wait forever if I had to, what about the Phd you’re aiming for? We can work around that. I can make arrangements. You can still pursue your career. I wouldn’t want you to just stand around and look pretty.”

Merlin beamed at him and nodded. “We’ll work around it. I have only one request, Arthur.” Merlin rose and walked over to him. He put his hand against Arthur’s cheek and stroked it gently. The prince leaned into the touch.

“I want you to play for me at the wedding.” Merlin caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed the man deeply. “I want people to know how good you are. That YOU are not just a pretty face.”

“My father won’t allow it.” Arthur said between kisses. Somehow Merlin had ended up straddling him on the piano bench.

“This is my wedding and it’s going to be my only wedding.” Merlin said with a determined lift of his chin. “I want you to play.” He lifted his eyes and gave the Prince a coy smile, deliberately constructed to get what he wanted. “Please?”

Of course, Arthur was not even remotely able to resist that to his chagrin. “Alright, alright.” He sighed. “But you get to deal with my father’s reaction. Are you sure you’re okay with all this, Merlin? I can still get you out of it. I don’t mind taking the political hit.”

“I want to marry you, Arthur.” Merlin told him intensely. He couldn’t remember any of the reasons he shouldn’t anyway. Not now. Not after Arthur had poured out his heart with that one tune.

“Do you love me?” Arthur asked him gently and was not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Merlin blinked at the sudden question. “I think so?” He wasn’t sure why it had come out like that but Arthur had caught him off guard and he kicked himself when he saw the man’s face fall. “Stop that. Arthur, you have to just give me a little time. I know I could love you, I think I already do, but I’m not going to lie to you. I haven’t been thinking about this as long as you have. Can you just, can you just give me a little time before asking that again?” He brushed the man’s neck gently.

Was it enough? Arthur searched Merlin’s eyes. He gathered the younger man into his arms and held him there tightly. He buried his face into his betrothed’s shirt and sighed contentedly. It was enough for him. “Yeah, sure,” he nodded.

Merlin drew his fingers through Arthur’s hair and petted the man until he was certain the Prince’s initial qualms were settled. “Then we are getting married on the 6th. I don’t even have an engagement ring yet and I need to tell my friends. Can they come?”

“Of course they can come, Merlin.” Arthur murmured, then peered up at him. “You want an engagement ring?”

“Yes, and I want a party this weekend. I don’t want anyone to wonder whether or not we’re happy.” Merlin decided.

“Your wish…my…” Arthur began as if he was about to give a flourishing bow.

Merlin smacked his shoulder. “Shut it.”

**TBC**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff, Yay!

Arthur could hardly believe how wonderful the last few days had been. He tried to anonymously shop for engagement rings and wedding rings but the press got wind of it. He was roped into an interview and barely got through that. He’d ended it by blushing hard and getting a lot of awes. He was happy and he just wanted to make it to the wedding day without any major political problems. As per Merlin’s request he’d organized a party for the weekend. They would show their friends this wasn’t a marriage of convenience. He reached out to gaze at the rings he’d bought. Merlin had not wanted to go with him to get the rings today and it bothered him a little. He’d just told him that what he picked would be fine. The comment had stung a little but he’d managed to shrug it off. It was about time for dinner when he made it back to the palace. Someone took his coat and he kept the bag with the rings and set off to find Merlin.

Merlin would probably be in the computer room working on his application to Oxford. He was going to get his Phd there and they’d already discussed that Merlin would not be taking part in many of the duties Arthur dealt with. He would not be in the public eye a whole lot until he finished that goal. That was fine with him.

He eventually found the man and smiled when he saw him passed out in the den of Arthur’s suite of rooms. It looked like he was done with his application and had been working on it most of the day. Arthur leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Don’t fall asleep here, it’s still early and you’ll get a crick in your neck.” He nudged Merlin up and let him curl up against him.

“Mmm…” Merlin murmured softly. “You have a good day?”

“Not bad.” Arthur put the bag on the table and focused on Merlin. “Party is all set. Invitations sent out and all that. Did you get that done?” He indicated the computer.

Merlin shook his head, “Not yet, I uhm… did other things today.” He smiled and bright blue eyes focused entirely on Arthur. “I have something for you. You’re not the only one who went shopping today.”

Arthur’s eyebrows lifted since this was the last thing he had expected. He hadn’t even known that Merlin had gone out.

Merlin reached into his jacket and offered the small package to the Prince.  “I didn’t know what to get you, I mean… you have everything.” Merlin exhaled. “So I…I made something for you.”

Arthur swallowed, kicking himself for being upset earlier that day because Merlin hadn’t wanted to go with him. He took the small package and cursed his fingers as they fumbled slightly and he almost dropped it. It was light and small. He carefully took it out and stared. It was a soft leather band for his wrist with writing on the inside and colorful threads to bind it on. Merlin turned over the band to show him the writing.

Husband. Lover. Friend. Their initials were etched carefully into the band and it looked like Merlin had actually either had it done or did it himself. “How did you…?” Arthur’s eyes watered.

“Freya’s father owns a leather factory, remember? I used to go there with her sometimes and I learned how. I called her up last night and asked if I could come by. She was thrilled to hear about us. She’s got two kids now. She gives you her regards.”

Arthur held out his wrist as Merlin latched it on. It would be easy to remove but he had a feeling he never would. He could barely contain his emotion and there was a lump in his throat as he gazed at the man he was going to be with for the rest of his life. “I love you, Merlin.” He whispered softly. “God… so much.”

“I thought about it a lot after you asked me the other day.” Merlin smiled as he saw the band around the Prince’s wrist. “I thought about how much time I’ve already lost with you.” He swallowed. “I don’t want to lose any more time. I just… I just …”

Arthur took his hands and gently brought them to his lips. He kissed them and smiled. “It’s …”

“Wait… wait let me finish.” Merlin interjected. “I had a long talk with Freya while we were working on this and she told me why she broke up with me. It was you. She knew.” He shook his head with a sigh. “She knew what I was feeling before I did. She knew I couldn’t be a husband and father and she desperately wanted children. She would often listen to me complaining about you, you know. She told me that there wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t talk about you. That’s when she knew. I remember she told me I had to figure out my life. You helped me through all of that, then we graduated and I ran away. I know that now. I ran away from you.” Merlin swallowed hard as he looked at Arthur, his own eyes were glassy with tears. “I ran as far away from the reality of my feelings as I could. I put over three thousand miles between us and threw myself into work. School became my excuse to will everything away. I thought for sure you had forgotten all about me.”

“Then dad dropped the bomb and you called and I admit I was overwhelmed.” Merlin gave a small smile. “But you’ve been supportive, understanding and you waited for me. You patiently waited for me to come to my senses. I don’t deserve it but I love you for it. I do love you, Arthur. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to tell you. When I saw you playing, I knew for sure. I had to talk to Freya and I had to sort things out and I have.”

“Arthur, I do love you.” Merlin told him softly.

Arthur was still trying to process everything he was hearing so he almost missed Merlin’s words. He swallowed and smiled and wiped his eyes. “Merlin…” He rasped. “Thank you.”

They kissed and kissed and Arthur held Merlin tightly in his arms. He knew then that things were going to work out. After all, there was love and even if the marriage had been arranged and forced upon them it would be alright. He would certainly not worry anymore about whether or not Merlin truly cared about him. He drew his fingers through Merlin’s hair and let man cling and cuddle up against him.

Whatever happened now, they had got through the worst hurdle in the whole thing. Their fathers? Arthur would deal with them another time. Right now he just wanted to hold Merlin and bask in the moment. He didn’t quite enjoy the idea of a huge spectacular wedding but there wasn’t any choice there. Uther was adamant.

 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter. Then done! :) Thanks so much for your support! I have another Merthur fic in mind i want to start up after this one. Coming soon.:)

They’d indeed had a party and the media was satisfied as were Merlin’s friends and he was glad it was over. Merlin hated attention from people. That was why he spent most of his time in California holed up and studying. It was distracting and he could never keep track of all the things people wanted from him. People were confusing, lab work wasn’t. It was straight forward and technical. He could get answers from lab work. Right now he was staring across the table at his father who had just uttered the most ludicrous statement he’d ever heard.

“You’ve got to be joking, dad.” Merlin sputtered. His face was bright red.

Arthur scowled, just as affronted as Merlin had been. They’d been forced to a dinner where Merlin could meet his sister

“Well, the crown is going to need an heir, Merlin.” Balinor said. Uther toasted him on that one and the pair chortled together. They had it all worked out and apparently Uther had a whole list of willing women.

“I’m not interested in children.” Merlin glared stonily. “The two of you can put that right out of your minds. Furthermore, I’m not raising a child of some woman Arthur fucked.” He rose from the table in a right temper. “If you want to do it that way, Arthur, you’re raising them on your own. In case you hadn’t noticed, I am, in fact. A man.” He turned on his heel and stormed out.

“Wait…Merlin…!” Arthur certainly had noticed and tried to stop him but Morgana put a hand on his arm.

“Let him go.” She said softly. It was the first time she had actually met her brother in law to be. “You can’t chase after him every time he goes off in a huff.”

“What do you implying?” Arthur peered at his sister.

“I’ve heard rumors.” Morgana sipped her wine.

Arthur squinted at her, “Tell me.”

“The social circles are a buzz, Arthur. You are marrying a man who you went to school with three years ago. They are saying he rules you. That you’ll do anything he wants.”

Arthur shook off her hand, “I don’t care what they say.” He went after Merlin anyway and eventually found him moping by the pool. “Merlin?”

“Sorry about that. My father…” Merlin gestured helplessly. “Sometimes I wonder if he really _is_ my father. We have nothing in common.”

“I know that feeling, I take after my mother too.” Arthur sat down next to Merlin. “I’d never do what they were talking about, you know. Fuck someone else just to get an heir. If I wanted that, I’d have married a princess like my father begged me to.”

“I know.” Merlin grumbled. “But isn’t it what the country needs?”

“Morgana’s children are perfectly capable of being the heirs to the throne, Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Did you not notice how drunk our fathers were tonight?”

“I noticed.” Merlin grunted. “I think your father is enabling mine.”

“It’s been like this for a long time, Merlin. You just didn’t ever visit the Palace after your father lost his estate. He’s been here a lot.” Arthur shrugged. “They went to school together. Sometimes I wonder.”

“Wonder what?”

“Never mind, it’s not actually something I want to picture.” Arthur grimaced. “But my father doesn’t do anything without your father tagging along.”

“What? Oh… Jesus, Arthur, now it’s in MY head. Thanks for that.” Merlin snorted.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked him softly. “I promise you I’m okay with no heirs, I don’t even like children.”

“Yeah.” Merlin dimpled at the Prince. “I don’t mind them.” He wrapped his arms around one of Arthur’s and leaned his head on the man’s shoulder. “Wedding’s in two days. Are you ready?”

“Never been ready for anything more in my entire life.” Arthur nestled against him. “Sometimes I think I’m going to wake up and this will all be a dream.”

“Don’t be daft.” Merlin smirked and lightly pinched him. “You’re not dreaming, and I love you, let’s elope.”

“Now _you’re_ the daft one.” Arthur threw back his head and laughed, “The entire country would string us up.” He nudged Merlin and the smaller man almost fell off the bench they were sitting on.

Arthur glanced around and noticed they were alone by the royal pool. No one else about. “Swim?” He stood up and removed his tie.

“Without trunks?” Merlin gazed at him.

“No one’s here and it’s a warm night.” Arthur pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes while Merlin watched. “C’mon, Merlin. Live a little.” Off went the boxers and Arthur dived into the pool.

It was madness considering any of the staff or security could walk by. In any case, Merlin relented and peeled off his own clothing much to Arthur’s entertainment. He joined the man in the pool and laughed softly. They splashed around for a bit until Arthur cornered him and kissed him. He was the stronger swimmer of the two so he had the advantage there. Merlin didn’t exactly mind being cornered, though. He draped his arms over Arthur’s shoulders.

Merlin kissed him back and wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist. “This is a very compromising position sire.” He whispered between kisses.

“Good thing we’re getting married in two days then.” Arthur nipped his lip and trickled kisses down his jaw. “God, I love you.” He raced his thumb across Merlin’s lips. He couldn’t imagine anything happening that would take Merlin from him. He’d move heaven and earth.

Merlin’s stomach fluttered at the words. He’d never get tired of hearing them. He slipped his hands through Arthur’s wet hair. “Let’s go somewhere more private.” Merlin encouraged him softly.

The gleam in Arthur’s eye suggested he was up to that particular challenge even in their current state.

***

Late at night Merlin lay in Arthur’s arms, worry in his heart. He almost wanted to run but it was too late now. He was committed to marrying the Crown Prince of England. There would never be an heir and he would have to face the public since Arthur wouldn’t be able to hold them at bay forever. The true magnitude of their marriage was hitting him. In two days he would be tied to the royal family forever. He would truly have no say in the rest of his life unless Arthur allowed it. He knew he could trust Arthur, he knew Arthur meant what he said. He knew he would be able to get his Phd and avoid most public functions. He knew all that.

As Arthur slept, Merlin slipped out from under his arms. He wrote a quick note.

_“I’ll be back tomorrow.” – Merlin._

He felt awful, sneaking away like this but he needed to get his head clear. He put his clothes on and selected some for an overnight bag. With a sigh he sat down heavily in a chair and crumpled up the note. The hell was he doing? Behind him, he heard the sheets rustle.   
  
“Merlin? What are you doing?” Arthur yawned sleepily.

“I don’t know.” Merlin admitted. “Arthur, do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Arthur yawned again, he hadn’t quite taken in the fact that Merlin was dressed.

“I need to leave.” Merlin exhaled.

Arthur’s expression became far more alert as he tried to process what was being said. “Merlin?” His heart pounded in his head and he slowly took a look at the bag and Merlin’s dressed state. “The Wedding is in two days, Merlin.” His voice sounded strange.

“I’ll be back in time.” Merlin promised softly. “I’m not leaving you, Arthur. I just need …”

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. Every instinct in his body made him want to reach out and hold on to Merlin and keep him there forever. It took every ounce of strength that he had to slowly nod. “You want to be alone.” He swallowed. “I understand.” Merlin wasn’t a prisoner in the palace, he could do what he wanted. No one would stop him. “Where will you go?”

Merlin shrugged, “A hotel or something.”

Arthur nodded but his words were shaky. “Okay. Just keep in touch.” He fought hard against tears. It was stupid. Merlin wasn’t leaving, he was just spending a day away. That was all, right?

Merlin smiled at him then and walked over to the bed to give Arthur a long kiss. “Thank you.” He told the Arthur softly and brushed his fingers through his hair.

And he was gone.

Arthur stared at the door in disbelief.

Merlin had left.

Arthur lay there, the shock of it barely setting into his system. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do now was wait. Wait and hope. Would Merlin come to the wedding? Would he leave Arthur at the altar? Would he….He got up out of bed to go make himself a really strong drink. Getting back to sleep was going to be impossible. In fact, anything was going to be impossible until Merlin was safely married to him. If that day would ever happen.

About thirty minutes later the door opened again. Merlin stood in its frame with a sheepish expression. “Arthur…” He’d made it to the gates before he realized he couldn’t take another step. Merlin dropped the bag and rushed over to the Prince and into his arms. “I’m an idiot, I panicked, I’m sorry.” He babbled. “I love you, I’m terrified. I don’t know what I’m doing. Arthur…” He gazed at the blonde, tears flooding his eyes. “I’m going to be the worst at this.”

“You won’t be.” Arthur had been so surprised to see Merlin back so quickly that he had difficulty recovering from this second shock. “You’ll be perfect, Merlin. Just be yourself.” He held him and stroked his hair gently. He knew how overwhelming everything was at the moment. But once they were through it they would have the rest of their lives to adjust.

He held the younger man in his arms tightly and thanked his lucky stars that Merlin couldn’t truly walk away.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Fluffy fluff and all. Hope you enjoyed.

It was a bright day when it finally arrived and Arthur felt both relieved and terrified at the same time. How in the world he’d managed to get through the next two days was a mystery. Merlin had almost left he could still call things off at the last minute. The Prince nervously glanced over at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. Merlin had already been taken away by his father and Gwaine and Arthur was left to get ready on his own since he already had plenty of staff help if he needed it. He knew he was worrying far too much but he’d waited much too long for this.

The past few weeks had been the best in his life. In fact, they’d been so good he’d occasionally wondered if he was dreaming. Merlin was of course quick to pinch him. He rubbed his face and yawned. It was time to pull his ass out of bed and face the day. The media was already covering the event when he turned on the TV. There was a sea of people outside Buckingham Palace where the wedding was going to take place. Things weren’t so accepted that the Vatican would allow them Westminster Abby, naturally, but Arthur didn’t care about that and neither did Uther. Uther had never got on with the Church of England and passed off the lax attitude to his son. They had, after all, strongly disproved of his mother.

Arthur wandered into the main room and gave a gasp of surprise. The entire room was staged with flowers and there was an elaborate breakfast waiting for him and a note on the table by his plate. It was a simply scrawled: _Eat something, cabbage head, we let you sleep in. Waiting for you downstairs. –M_

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t get his food delivered to him whenever he wanted, it was that it was so obviously put together by Merlin himself. It was unprofessional and the toast was burnt but he’d managed to cook eggs and only half burn the pancakes. There was fruit, tea and (thankfully not by Merlin) cinnamon scones. Arthur’s favorite. His clothes were laid out and he just had to laugh. Any doubts that remained vanished.

He ate as instructed, showered happily and got ready to marry the only man he would ever love. He didn’t want to cloud the feeling with unhappy thoughts.

Morgana knocked on the door to his suite, she came in without being asked to check him over with a critical eye. He had eventually managed to get himself into full Prince regalia complete with crown. “You’ll do.” She nodded after a while in satisfaction.

“How’s Merlin?” Arthur asked softly.

“Gwaine is helping him keep his nerves, he’s fine.” Morgana said with an encouraging smile. “Are you ready for this?”

“I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.” Arthur smiled happily and groaned at himself for the cheesiness of that remark.

Morgana laughed heartily. “Let’s go get him for you then, it’s time.”

She linked her arm with Arthur’s and guided him out into the hallway. The Prince looked at her and smiled. It was going to be a great day. It was going to be his day.

***

As he suspected, Arthur didn’t have to worry. Merlin was there, looking uncomfortable in his tux but beaming none the less. Balinor and Uther looked genuinely pleased but he didn’t really care about their fathers. The decorated courtyard where they were holding the wedding was packed. The crowd was thick outside the gates and inside and showed their support for the King’s son. The King had spared no expense. Since he couldn’t have Westminster Abby he had recreated something equally extravagant outside. The courtyard was adorned with jewels and tons of flowers. Swans and extremely fancy peacocks wandered around and Arthur had to hold back a grimace until he met Merlin’s eyes. Merlin was having a hard time holding back laughter. They had really meant well, but Arthur suspected that most of the decorations had been last minute additions by Uther and Balinor which Morgana had not been able to successfully remove. The living, tastefully clothed yet still mostly naked, statues were a bit much.

“The sooner we get this over with the less chance they can surprise us with anything more horrifying.” Merlin said while keeping a smile on his face. “Oh god, my eyes.”

Arthur offered his arm and Merlin linked it. “Thank you for this morning.” He said softly.

“I figured you needed to relax.”

“It helped a lot. We really going to do this?” Arthur searched his eyes and tried to drown out the noise of the crowd. They were about to go down the makeshift aisle to the preacher.

“We’re really going to do this.” Merlin told him softly. “I love you, Arthur and all this… doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll love you until the day I die.” Arthur wanted to kiss him right then but generally you weren’t supposed to kiss /before/ the wedding so he held back. Instead he just lifted Merlin’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his knuckles.

To the cheers of thousands of spectators they walked down the aisle together where they took their vows and Arthur’s wait was over.

***

Much, much later Arthur informed Merlin about his wedding present which apparently didn’t surprise him. They lay cuddled against each other in a secluded cabin in the Alps, a skiing honeymoon.

“Are you happy?” asked Merlin as he brushed Arthur’s hair from his head.

“I’m going to wake up from this dream any minute…” Arthur responded, though he was only kidding.

Merlin hit his shoulder and laughed. “Do we have to go back?”

“Someday.” Arthur said ruefully.

“Do you ever think your father and my father….?” Merlin wondered.

“Don’t ever think that again. Good god, Merlin. I’m going to have nightmares!” Arthur put a hand on his forehead.

“Still, they’re…”

“Just friends!” Arthur gave him an appalled look and spoke very firmly. “Friends Merlin, that’s all.”

“If you say so,” Merlin chuckled, “Now, where were we?” He leaned in and sucked the skin of Arthur’s neck. He’d found a spot he hadn’t teased yet.

***

Back at the palace Uther and Balinor clinked their glasses together.

“An excellent plan well executed!” Uther declared.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Balinor wondered.

“No, they don’t need to know.” Uther nodded. “Two sides, coins and all.”

“I meant about us.” Balinor rolled his eyes.

“Same answer.” Uther laughed.

“Good night, Uther.”

“Good night, Bal.”

**FIN**


End file.
